There has been conventionally known an eyebrow pencil described in the following Patent Literature 1. This eyebrow pencil described in Patent Literature 1 houses a rod-shaped cosmetic material for eyebrow in a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container. A feeding operation feeds the rod-shaped cosmetic material from an opening at a container tip to draw an eyebrow by the fed rod-shaped cosmetic material, so that the cosmetic material is applicable. This rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container has a bristle at a container tip end. The bristle gradates the eyebrow drawn by the rod-shaped cosmetic material. The container is made of a material such as a plastic, a metal, and a glass. The bristle is implanted into the container, for example, by a configuration of projecting forward from a container top end surface and by a configuration of projecting outward from an outer surface of the container tip end or is mounted to the container by a configuration of surrounding a peripheral area of the container tip end. Thus disposing the bristle at the container tip end allows the gradation with the bristle after the eyebrow is drawn with the rod-shaped cosmetic material, without inverting the container and changing the hold of the container.